


some time together

by Muavi_Teri



Series: Sweet Pea and Me [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Knifeplay, Love, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muavi_Teri/pseuds/Muavi_Teri
Summary: Kinktober day 3Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife PlayY/n gets tied up and Sweet Pea goes to town with teasing her to and through an orgasm only to have a little fluff at the end.





	some time together

Y/n smiled at her lover as she leaned forward for him. Sweet Pea's smile was a little more of a smirk as he placed the blindfold around her head and secured it. As usual he gave a silly little experimental wave in front of her eyes. He leaned back and picked up the headphones and placed those on her head as well, helping her adjust them.  
"Safeword?" he asked one last time  
"Red, Sir" Y/n replied  
"good. I'm turning the music on know. Lay back." He acknowledged, turning on the music for her headphones. "can you hear me?" he added in a normal voice, chuckling when she didn't reply.  
Y/n laid back on the bed as she'd been instructed. She turned her head, as if she could see, when Sweet Pea took up each of her limbs in turn and secured them to the bed frame with the silky rope he'd 'acquired' just for this purpose. Once she was properly bound she could feel him slink off the bed and wondered what he was doing... what he was preparing.  
Y/n was startled with the first gentle touch, a soft hand trailing along the outside of her thigh. She giggled a little at her jump and whispered an apology to her lover. She couldn't hear any reply he had, so she focused her attention on his next touch, a hand trailing across her stomach. With her other senses so dimmed it felt very intense. Sweet Pea started a pattern of touching her and waiting just long enough for her to wonder and then touching her again. He followed this pattern for a few minutes before pulling his hands back and waiting. It didn't take long for Y/n to start squirming, waiting for the next touch to come. Her heart began to race when it did, though, because instead of his broad warm hands it was a cold sharp blade softly trailing across her upper arm. This time instead of giving her breaks to build anticipation Sweet Pea gave her no reprieve. The cold blade warmed as it trailed across her delicate flesh, first on her arms and legs, then across her stomach, breasts and inner thighs. His touch was gentle, carefully adding enough pressure to make it intimidating without breaking the skin. Y/n was panting with want when the blade finally lifted from her trembling skin. She moaned with pleasure when Sweet Pea's hand dipped in to her core to test how wet she was. She felt Sweet lean in and kiss her inner thigh. She could feel his lips forming words against her sensitive skin, but heard nothing through her heavy headphones. His touch left her shivering again as she waited for his return squirming with want.  
"please Sweets" she whispered at him "I need..." she trailed off as a soft warm touch made her forget her words. Soft fur trailed along the same raised lines that the blade had just irritated. He pulled the soft fur all along the most sensitive parts of her skin.  
"Sweets, please" she begged again as his hand brushed against her pussy while the fur ran along her inner thigh.  
Her plea must have moved him, as she listed forward into his first touch to her already swollen clit. He rubbed a small circle around the nub and just as she was about to crest in her pleasure his hand abruptly disappeared.  
"Nooo, Sweet please!" Y/n whined. She could imagine his laugh as he brought his hand back to her. He repeated the process, this time bringing tears to her eyes.  
"please, please, I can't stand it, I need you Sweet Pea. Please" Y/n begged.  
He decided to take pity on her after the third wave of pleading. His hands settled against her, pulling apart her folds and sinking two fingers deep into her wet hole. He pumped them in and out twice before adding his thumb to her overwhelmed clit and she nearly screamed as she finally feel off the edge of the precipice. Her back arched off the bed, pulling tightly at the restraints she trembled through her climax. Sweet Pea expertly milked her during the ride, alternately thrusting his fingers gently and rubbing around her clit, to keep the orgasm lasting as long as possible.  
When she finally came down from the sensations little aftershocks sparked through her as he pulled his hands away and leaned up to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Y/n could feel the rocking strokes of his arms as Sweet Pea brought himself to completion, spilling over her stomach. The room smelled heavily of their sex and for several minutes the only noise that could be heard (by those without noise-cancelling headphones) was the panting of two young lovers coming back down from the heights of their exertion.  
their kisses were passionate and sweet as Sweet Pea untied the limbs of Y/n. He kissed her sweetly as he pulled her headphones off, and kissed her again as he pulled away her blindfold. He showered her with kisses as he pulled Y/n into his arms. They didn't say anything as they snuggled and shared languid kisses. Y/n pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling broadly.  
"This may be the orgasm talking, but I think I'm falling in love with you Sweets" she muttered at him  
"If it is the orgasm talking I'll have to keep you cumming" he laughed, but buried his face in her neck to hide the flush spreading swiftly across his cheeks.


End file.
